Glover Teixeira vs. Ovince St. Preux
The first round began. Glover works and gets a single. OSP stands to the clinch, defends a double. Gets it though, Glover does, half-guard. OSP stands nicely to the clinch. Knees the body. Nope hit the groin, Glover taking a sec.. They continue. OSP lands a big body shot, comes after him with lefts, drops him, defends a single, 4:00. OSP sprawling, right hammerfists, more, right elbows, more. Rights under, a left uppercut as they stand, two big lefts. Circles out. OSP lands a body kick, Glover gets a single off it catching it, mounts. Right elbow. Another, gets the back both hooks. Flattens him out. Thinking arm triangle, nope. Mount. Short lefts. More, left elbow. 3:00. Right elbow, left elbow. Short lefts. Right, left. Gets the back, both hooks. Lost a hook. Loses the other. OSP stands, to the clinch. Someone's cut. Bridge of someone's nose. 2:00. OSP chant. Glover working a double. Persists and gets it. Half-guard. OSP thinking kimura. Glover mounts. Gets the back, both hooks. OSP turns out to half-guard. Glover thinking guillotine, OSP thinking Von Flue choke. 1:00. OSP passes to side control. Possible Von Flue choke. Nah. No he's working it. 35. It's Glover's nose that is cut. They stand and break. OSP works a single, stuffed. 10. Glover lands a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Glover. R2 began. OSP breathing heavy. Lands a good body kick. And tries a high kick, blocked. Lands a left uppercut, nicely timed. OSP lands a body kick, Glover catches it for a single. OSP stands landing a left. Glover blocks a high kick. Glover lands a right. Lands a right to the body, then left, eats a left. OSP lands a left. 4:00, OSP chant. Glover tries a telegraphed double. Lifts him and slams him, half-guard. Slicing left elbow. "Get up!" 3:00. Good left elbow. Another. Another. And another. Another. Another. 2:00 with another. Two lefts. Another. Another and a left elbow. OSP thinking sweep. Boos. Possible standup coming. "Elbows!" OSP lands three left elbows. Two more. Two more. Left hammerfist. Two hard right elbows. Right elbow to body, 1:00. Left elbow. OSP struggling to stand, crowd rallying. Glover knees the body as he does, works a double. Stuffed. 30. Glover lands a left inside. OSP breaks with a left, 10. OSP lands a left anda right, front kicks the body, left elbow, R2 ends, 10-9 Glover. R3 began. OSP front kicks the body, stuffs a single off it. Glover stuffs a single himself. OSP stuffs a pitiful single. Glover stalking. Lands a right. Gets the waist cinch. Gets a double, lifts him and slams him, half-guard, 4:00. Working to pass. Landing several short lefts, left elbow. A few more lefts. Short rights. 3:00. Mounts nicely after feinting the arm triangle. Lands a right elbow. A few rights, lefts. Got the back, both hooks, got the choke tight. Oh shit. 2:00. Tightening it. OSP thinks of tapping. He went out, wow. Glover stays kneeling by OSP to check on him. Tells OSP "it was an honor." It was the first time OSP's mom was watching him fight, remember him saying that.. damn. 3:10 R3. "I'm back man. I told myself after my last few fights 'If I'm gonna keep fighting like this I'd rather stop.' " "Cormier I told you before I'm coming for you baby, I'm on the right track." OSP interview. "Ya'll give Glover a hand, he did a good job tonight." "Even though he had it sunk in deep I was telling myself you're gonna have to put me to sleep."